Love
by MeganTaylorCreates
Summary: Munkustrap loves Mistoffelees. Will he ever tell the conjuring cat how he feels and is Macavity making evil plans? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Confessing His Love

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

The sun was shining bright over the Jellicle junkyard. Most of the Jellicles had taken advantage of the sun and decided to bask out in it. However not everyone was basking out in the sun. Mistoffelees was busy practising his conjuring turns in a small clearing, which was hidden from the main clearing behind some tall junk piles. What he did not realised he was being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

Munkustrap was sitting on a tall junk pile, which overlooked the main clearing and the small clearing. He watched as the conjuring cat practised his conjuring turns. "Hey Munk." Munkustrap rolled his eyes as his brother sat next to him. "Hey Tugs." Munkustrap turned his gaze from Mistoffelees to the Rum Tum Tugger. "So, how are you?" Tugger asked. "Oh you know. Same old, same old." Munkustrap replied. "Oh still got a huge crush on Mistoffelees." Munkustrap stared at him, surprised. "What? How do you know?" Tugger smiled. "It's pretty obvious." A look of panic showed on Munkustrap's face. "To me, silly. I am your brother after all; I know when you're in love." Tugger laughed. "You haven't told him, have you?" Munkustrap asked. "No, of course not. I'd rather you tell him yourself, speaking of which you should probably tell him soon before it's too late." Munkustrap sighed. "I know, but I don't know what to say. I need time to think."

Munkustrap looked back at Mistoffelees who was still practising his conjuring turns. "Munk, you don't need to think about what to say. Just say the words from your heart, that's where true love comes from." Tugger said. Munkustrap turned to look at his brother, surprised. "When did you become such a romantic cat?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger grinned. "I may be the yards flirt, but I know how to pull at the heart strings when necessary." Tugger said. "I guess you're right, Tugger." Munkustrap said. "Uh, I know I'm right. Anyway, I better go and find my fan club, they are probably wandering where there role model is." Munkustrap rolled his eyes but smiled at Tugger. "Thanks Tugger." Munkustrap said. "Hey, no problem. Now go get him tiger." Tugger smiled at Munkustrap and then climbed down the junk pile.

Munkustrap sighed and looked down at Mistoffelees who had finished practising his conjuring turns and was now stretching out his muscles. _'__Now or never.__' _Munkustrap thought as he climbed down the junk pile. Once he climbed down from the junk pile, he looked around the main clearing. He noticed Tugger entertaining his fan club. Tugger noticed him and gave him wink. Munkustrap smiled. Even though Tugger could be a pain in the butt, Munkustrap was glad that Tugger was his brother because they could talk about anything with each other. He turned and walked into the small clearing.

Mistoffelees was finishing off his stretching when he noticed Munkustrap come into the small clearing. "Oh, hey Munkustrap." He smiled at the Jellicle protector. _'__Why does he have such a gorgeous smile?__' _Munkustrap thought. "Hello Mistoffelees, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Munkustrap said. "Of course. Do you want to sit down? There's a sofa just over there" Mistoffelees pointed to a corner where an old blue sofa was. "Sure." Munkustrap said.

They both walked to the sofa and sat down on the sofa. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mistoffelees asked. "Well, I've known you for a long time now and we've always been friends, right?" Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees nodded. "Yes." Munkustrap sighed. _'__Well, here goes nothing.__' _Munkustrap thought. "But you see I've always had more feelings for you. What I am trying to say is. I love you Mistoffelees. Always have and I always will. I don't mind if you don't have feelings for me the way I have feelings for you, but I just needed to tell you so I don't have to hide it any more." Munkustrap said.

Mistoffelees just stared at him with a blank facial expression. He was processing everything Munkustrap just said. He then realised what Munkustrap had said and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Oh Munkustrap, I feel the exact same way. Ever since I first came here. I had just been abandoned here and you came to me and protected me. You made me feel safe and you did not mind that I had magical powers. I always loved you, but I never told you because I thought if I did, it would ruin the friendship we had." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap smiled "You… You love me?" He was surprised. The cat he was in love with, loved him. "Of course I do. I love you and only you." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap leaned forward and kissed Mistoffelees passionately. Mistoffelees returned the kiss. When they parted, Munkustrap said. "I love you Mistoffelees, forever and always."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. More chapters will be coming up soon.**


	2. Taken and heartbroken

Munkustrap yawned and then opened his eyes. He realised that it was morning. He saw Mistoffelees asleep next to him in his bed. He smiled remembering yesterday's events, where he had confessed his love to Mistoffelees and Mistoffelees had told him that he felt the same way.

Mistoffelees yawned and then opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Munkustrap smiling at him. "Morning Munkus." Munkustrap quickly kissed Mistoffelees lips and then said. "Morning Misto." They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you Misto." Munkustrap said. "I love you too Munkus." They both smiled.

Suddenly, screams were heard outside of the den. Both Munkustrap and Mistoffelees looked at one another with fear in their eyes before running outside of the den.

They stopped onto the main clearing when they saw Henchcats holding Tugger. One of them held a claw to his throat. All the Jellicles stared horrified at the sight, but did not advance because they feared for Tugger's life. Macavity stepped out from behind Tugger and the Henchcats. He smiled when he saw Munkustrap and Mistoffelees standing next to each other. "Well, well, well isn't this cute. The rumours are true the Jellicle protector is in love with the conjuring cat." He laughed mockingly.

Munkustrap glared at Macavity. "What do you want Macavity?" Macavity stared at Munkustrap. "I want one of your tribe members to come with me and I will leave the tribe alone." Macavity said. "What if I don't let you have one of the tribe members?" Munkustrap said. "Then you Munkustrap can watch your brother die." Munkustrap look towards Tugger, he could not lose his brother. "Which Jellicle do you want?" Munkustrap asked.

Macavity looked at each of the Jellicles. He turned to face Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. He smiled evilly. "Mistoffelees." Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees. "Please Macavity. Please not him. Take me instead. Please." Munkustrap did not want to lose his love to Macavity. "Munkustrap, I want Mistoffelees. Now if you let me leave with just Mistoffelees. I promise not to harm any of the Jellicles. So do we have a deal?" Macavity said. "No." Munkustrap whispered. "Yes, we have a deal." A voice spoke up.

Both Macavity and Munkustrap stared at Mistoffelees. "I'll go with you Macavity as long as you keep your word that you won't harm any of the Jellicles." Mistoffelees said. He did not want to leave with Macavity, but he thought if he did then the Jellicles would not be harmed or killed. "I will keep my word if you come with me." Macavity said. Mistoffelees nodded. "Henchcats, take Mistoffelees away." A group of Henchcats that were not holding Tugger walked up to Mistoffelees and grabbed him. They dragged him up to Macavity. Macavity smiled. "Let Tugger go." The Henchcats holding Tugger let him go. He walked to stand by Munkustrap who had not moved, he just stared in disbelief at Mistoffelees. "Well, so long suckers." Macavity laughed. "Wait, don't I get to say goodbye." Munkustrap asked. Macavity grinned. "No." Suddenly there was a blue flash and Macavity, Mistoffelees and the Henchcats were gone.

Munkustrap could not help but cry. Tugger put his arm around Munkustrap to comfort him. Munkustrap leaned his head on Tuggers shoulder. "They took him, they took my Misto."

* * *

**So, what's Macavity planning to do with Mistoffelees? **

**By the way this story will be different to my other fanfiction, I Love You, Forever And Always. Feel free to read that if you want.**


	3. Strange

**Ok, I started writing this afternoon and I was thinking about posting it tomorrow, but I felt like I actually accomplished something once I finished writing this chapter because it's like my longest chapter I have written in any of my fanfictions. So I thought I'll just post it now. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

All the Jellicles stared at their Jellicle protector who was crying in Tugger's shoulders. It was rare for them to see Munkustrap cry. The last time they saw him cry was when his mother left to live a glamour life. "Someone should tell Old Deuteronomy what's happened." Jennydots said. "I'll go." Alonzo said. Several cats nodded. Alonzo nuzzled his mate Cassandra before leaving the yard. Munkustrap watched Alonzo leave with his tear stained eyes. "Don't worry Munk, we'll get him back." Tugger said. "I hope so." Munkustrap mumbled.

_2 hours later._

Mistoffelees sat facing a wooden door. He was scared. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He didn't even know if he was ever going to see Munkustrap or the Jellicles again. He looked up when the door to the room opened and Macavity walked in. He was grinning.

"Hello Mistoffelees." Macavity said. Mistoffelees did not say anything. "I bet you're wondering why I haven't tortured you yet." Mistoffelees nodded. He had noticed that Macavity had not beaten him up yet, which made him wonder what Macavity was planning. "I thought so, well Mistoffelees, it's about time I came clean." Macavity said. "I bet you've always wondered what happened to your parents and why you were abandoned at the Junkyard." Mistoffelees looked unsure at Macavity. "How do you know I was abandoned and what do you know about my parents?" Mistoffelees asked. "At last he speaks. Anyway, I know you were abandoned because I was the one who left you outside the Junkyard."

Mistoffelees eyes widened. "What? Why?" He could not believe that the Napoleon of crime had left him outside the junkyard when he was a kitten. "Well, you see Mistoffelees; I'm your half brother." Macavity said. "Please tell me this is a weird dream I'm having." Mistoffelees said. "Nope, we both had the same father, but different mothers." Macavity said. "Ok, but this is really weird. Who knew I was related to the Hidden Paw." Macavity sat opposite Mistoffelees. "I did. I'm guessing you don't remember what happened when you were younger." Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, all I remember is waking up, all alone outside the Junkyard and seeing Munkustrap walking up to me." Macavity sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you what happened before that."

_Flashback_

"_I__'__m sorry to tell you this, Mac, but your mother died.__"__ Elliot, a tuxedo tom, said to his kitten who was about to become a fully-fledged tom. __"__No, no, no. I thought the pollicle bite wasn__'__t that bad,__"__ Macavity said. __"__Well, sadly it was and now she__'__s gone. Come here.__"__ Elliot beckoned his son over. Macavity walked to his father who then wrapped his arms around his shoulders. __"__Mac, don__'__t worry about this. Sure her death will make us sad, but we can get over this together and we will never forget her.__"__ Macavity nodded. __"__It will just be a little sad not to see her around, but I__'__m sure I__'__ll get over it. I might go for a walk just to take my mind off of things.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Ok then son.__"__ Elliot said._

_One month later._

"_Mac, I__'__d like you to meet someone.__"__ Elliot said. Macavity walked out of his room and stopped. He saw a pure white queen standing next to his father. __"__Who__'__s she?__"__ Macavity asked. __"__Macavity, this is Snowy, she is my new mate.__"__ Elliot said. __"__It__'__s nice to meet you Macavity.__"__ Snowie said. Macavity was shocked. __"__Why did you get a new mate? I thought you loved mum.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Mac, your mother died a month ago. It__'__s time to move on from her. I have and you should too.__"__ Elliot said. __"__Fine.__"__ He hated the fact that his father had completely moved on from his mother. He also hated his new mate. __"__Good because she__'__s pregnant with my kitten.__"__ Elliot said. __"__What?__"__ Macavity stared at his father in disbelief. __"__Yes, you__'__re going to have a new sibling.__"__ Elliot said. __"__I__'__m going for a walk.__"__ Macavity said and left the den. He hated his father, he hated his father__'__s new mate and he hated this unborn kitten. __'__They are seriously going to pay.__'__ Macavity thought, as he walked through the streets._

_10 weeks later. _

"_Macavity, can you watch Mistoffelees, please we are just preparing dinner.__"__ Elliot said. __"__Okay.__"__ Macavity said as he walked into the living room where a small tuxedo kitten who had white three of his paws and the tip of his tail was playing with a ball of yarn. Macavity picked up the small kitten and looked at his face. __"__Hewwo Maccy.__"__ The kitten said. Macavity smiled, __'__I__'__m going to destroy this kitten.__'__ He thought. Suddenly the kitten sneezed and sparks flew out of his fingers. _

_"__Ow!__"__ Macavity yelled as one of the sparks hit his foot. __"__Macavity, is everything alright in there?__"__ Elliot said from the kitchen. __"__Yeah, just stood on a nail.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Okay.__"__ Elliot said. Macavity stared at Mistoffelees. __"__You__'__re magical.__"__ Macavity was surprised that his half brother had inherited magical powers from his father just as he had. __"__Well, when you__'__re older you might be useful to me and my plans to conquer the world.__"__ He smiled at the small kitten. __"__You and I rule the world.__"__ Mistoffelees said. __"__Yeah, just you and me.__"__ Macavity placed Mistoffelees on the floor. __"__Stay here Misto.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Okay.__"__ Mistoffelees noticed the ball of yarn again and started playing with it again. _

_Macavity smiled. He decided to change his plans slightly; he was not going to destroy this kitten. He had a better idea. He walked into the kitchen. Elliot and Snowy were placing the fish they had made onto plates. Elliot turned when he heard someone enter the kitchen. __"__Mac, what are you doing, you should be watching Mistoffelees.__"__ Elliot said. _

"_Shut up. I__'__m not here to talk.__"__ Macavity snapped. __"__Don__'__t you talk to me like that, I__'__m your father.__"__ Elliot yelled. __"__I wish you weren__'__t my father.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Well if you don__'__t like it here, why don__'__t you just leave? You__'__re a full grown tom now.__"__ Elliot said. __"__I will leave, but first you can say goodbye to your precious little snowy princess.__"__ Macavity said. He pointed his fingers at Snowy. Lightning shot out of them and hit her chest. _

_"__Snowy!__"__ Elliot yelled as she fell to ground dead. Elliot checked her pulse. __"__She__'__s dead, you killed her. Why?__"__ Elliot stared up at Macavity in disbelief. __"__Because that__'__s how I felt. I never wanted her in my life. I wanted her dead and you never asked me how I felt about her. You never cared if I was happy. Ever since she came into our lives, you care more about her than you do about me. Well here are my thanks for being such a pathetic father.__"__ He pointed his fingers at Elliot. Lightning shot out of them and hit his chest. Elliot fell to ground dead. _

"_Mama. Papa.__"__ Mistoffelees crawled into the room. __"__Come here kitten.__"__ Macavity picked up the small kitten and held him. Mistoffelees noticed his parents on the floor. __"__What happened to Mama and Papa?__"__ He asked. __"__They are asleep.__"__ Macavity told him. __"__Oh.__"__ Mistoffelees said. Mistoffelees gave a little yawn. __"__I think it__'__s time you went to sleep.__"__ Macavity said. __"__But Maccy, I__'__m not sleepy.__"__ Mistoffelees whined. __"__Come on, you and I can__'__t conquer the world without some sleep.__"__ Macavity said. __"__Okay.__"__ Mistoffelees said as he shut his eyes. Macavity smiled. _

_He walked to a chair and sat in it. He stared at the small kitten. __'__I can__'__t conquer the world and raise this kitten. I guess I will have to leave him with someone so they can raise him while I find a lair and some followers. Yeah and then when I have all those things I__'__ll take him back, obviously when he__'__s all grown up and then together we can take over the world.__'__ Macavity smiled at the thought. __'__But who could I leave him with to raise him. Wait, I remember when I went for my walks that I passed a junkyard that had loads of cats in it. I am guessing they live there. Maybe I__'__ll leave Mistoffelees outside of the Junkyard and maybe one of the cats will see him and take him in.__'__ Macavity liked that idea. _

_He carefully stood up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Mistoffelees. He walked into the living room and picked up a blue fluffy blanket. He carefully wrapped it around Mistoffelees. He was somewhat thankful that Snowie had fed Mistoffelees before she went to prepare dinner. He left the den and made his way to the junkyard he always passed on his walks. _

_Once Macavity arrived just outside the junkyard, he looked down at the kitten and kissed his forehead. __"__One day, we will see each other again and together we will conquer the world.__"__ Macavity he said. He placed the sleeping kitten that was beginning to stir by the Junkyard gates and ran to hide behind a tree. He looked towards the Junkyard gates when he heard crying. __"__Sorry Mistoffelees.__"__ Macavity watched as the gate opened and a silver tabby with black stripes who looked like he was kitten who was about to become a fully fledged tom came out and picked up the blanket with the crying kitten inside. Macavity heard the crying stop and smiled. He could probably trust the cats inside the Junkyard to look after his half brother. He turned and walked away so that he could develop his plan to take over the world._

Mistoffelees stared at Macavity once he had stopped talking. "Are you going to say something?" Macavity asked. "Well, I don't really know what to say. I had already assumed that my parents were dead anyway so that does not really matter. But, it does make sense to me now about why you chose me to be taken from the Junkyard." Mistoffelees said. "Yes, as you can see I have my lair and Henchcats, now all I need is for you to join me and together we can rule the world." Macavity said. "Join you, like work together." Mistoffelees asked. "Yes." Macavity said.

"What about the Jellicles and Mun…" Mistoffelees stopped, remembering of the love of his life. "They won't be hurt, not unless they come after you and take you from me." Macavity said. "But, if I know the Jellicles they will probably be planning my rescue now. We could stop them from doing so. I could go and tell them not to come after me." Mistoffelees said. Macavity thought for a minute and then smiled. "I have a better idea." Mistoffelees looked at him looking very confused.

* * *

**So what's Macavity's idea? Will Mistoffelees join forces with Macavity and will Macavity keep his word about not hurting the Jellicles? **

**We'll see when I write the next chapters.**

**By the way, I have no idea how long this story will be, but feel free to review. **


	4. Mistoffelees Visits and Realisation

**Yay, a new chapter. **

* * *

Back at the Junkyard, Munkustrap sat on the tyre. He was thinking about how he was going to get Mistoffelees back. He heard from Alonzo that Old Deuteronomy was going to be visiting this afternoon.

Munkustrap sighed. He was worried about Mistoffelees. He had no idea what Macavity would be planning to do with him. He just hoped that Macavity had not planned to kill Mistoffelees.

"Hey Munk." Tugger said as he sat down next to Munkustrap. "Hey Tug." Munkustrap said. "How are you feeling?" Tugger asked. "Not good, the love of my life is somewhere out there, probably being tortured and I'm here trying to think how to get him back." Munkustrap said. "Munk, we will think of something." Tugger said as he put his arm around Munkustrap.

"I know. I am just scared. He does not deserve this; he is the nicest cat you could ever meet. He is so polite and kind. Why him of all the cats he could of chosen, why him? Why couldn't it be me he chose?" Munkustrap said. "Munk, nobody knows why Macavity chose to take Mistoffelees. To be honest, none of us deserves to be Macavity's prisoner, including you. It's just Macavity is a deranged lunatic." Tugger said. "I know, Tugs. But I miss him so much." Munkustrap sighed.

They both noticed the two psychic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, walk into the clearing. They both looked towards the Junkyard gates and spoke at the same time. "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."

Munkustrap and Tugger looked at the gate as well and in just under a minute, the Jellicle leader was opening the gate and entering the Junkyard. Munkustrap and Tugger both stood up to go and greet their father. "Munkustrap. Tugger." Old Deuteronomy greeted when they approached him. They both gave a nod to him. "Father." They both said. "Come let's go to my den with have some things to discuss.

Munkustrap and Tugger followed Old Deuteronomy to his den. Once they had entered his den, Old Deuteronomy sat on a chair while Munkustrap and Tugger sat on the floor. "Now boys, I understand Macavity has taken Mistoffelees away." Old Deuteronomy said. "Yes sir." Tugger said. "I also heard that you, Munkustrap are in love with Mistoffelees." Old Deuteronomy said. "Yes sir, we told each other yesterday, he felt the same way. I was planning on asking him to be my mate, but sadly I never had the chance." Munkustrap said. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Munkustrap." Old Deuteronomy said. "It's fine. It's not your fault, dad." Munkustrap said.

"No it's not fine. If Macavity wasn't such an arsehole, then we would be celebrating Munkustrap and Mistoffelees mating. But no, that psychopath has to show up and ruin everything for everyone." Tugger said. Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy stared at Tugger. "Look, we can't just sit here and complain about how stupid Macavity is. We have got to get Mistoffelees back." Old Deuteronomy said.

Munkustrap sighed. "That's the problem you see." Munkustrap said. Old Deuteronomy looked confusingly at Munkustrap. "Macavity said he'd leave the tribe alone and not hurt any of them if Mistoffelees came with him." Old Deuteronomy sighed. "Oh. Maybe we could negotiate with Macavity." Munkustrap shrugged. "Maybe."

Gasps could be heard outside the den. "What on earth is going on out there?" Munkustrap asked. The three toms stood up and walked outside. They stopped when they entered the main clearing. There, standing in the entrance of the clearing was none other than.

"Mistoffelees." Munkustrap gasped when he saw the conjuring cat.

Mistoffelees stared at the tribe. They were all about to run up to him when Mistoffelees held up his paws. They all stared at him with complete confusion in their eyes. "Hello everyone, I know you may be happy to see me, but I'm not staying." He said.

"Mistoffelees, what are you talking about? Of course you're staying I'm not going to let that monster take you away from us." Munkustrap said. He started walking towards Mistoffelees. "Munkustrap, there is a reason why I'm here and I would just like a moment to explain, please." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap stopped; he was about six feet away from Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees smiled. "I'm leaving the tribe forever. I never want to come back to this place ever again, so don't bother looking for me because I do not want to be found. I thank you for looking after me over the years but I must go and move on. You might as well forget that I ever existed." He said. "Mistoffelees, why? What about us? I thought you loved me." Munkustrap said.

"The reasons why I'm leaving, I cannot and will not tell you. Munk I am so sorry, but it is over. I do love you with all my heart, but I have to go." Mistoffelees said. "Mistoffelees, please." Munkustrap said he ran to the conjuring cat but it was too late. Mistoffelees jumped up in the air, did the splits and vanished in some purple air.

"No." Munkustrap said as he ran through the purple air. He fell to his knees and started crying. He could not believe that Mistoffelees had left the tribe. "No, I lost him. Why Everlasting Cat? Why?" Munkustrap sobbed. Tugger walked up to him. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

He pulled Munkustrap up and they walked away from the main clearing and into the small clearing. Tugger led Munkustrap to the old blue sofa and sat them both down. Tugger wrapped his arms around him while Munkustrap leaned on his shoulder. "I just can't believe that he left." Munkustrap whispered.

"Munk, I did drag you here because I want to comfort you, but the main reason also is that I need to tell you something." Tugger said. Munkustrap looked at his brother. "What could you possibly need to tell me?" Munkustrap said. "Well, I don't know if the others noticed, but did you notice anything different about Mistoffelees when he was in clearing?" Tugger asked.

Munkustrap thought about Mistoffelees standing in the clearing. "No, he was just standing there looking gorgeous with his cute smile and his red eyes." Munkustrap stopped with his eyes wide. "Red eyes? Mistoffelees has brown eyes." Tugger nodded. "Yes, I noticed it too." Tugger said. "Do you think Macavity was possessing Mistoffelees, so that he could get Mistoffelees to say those things?" Munkustrap asked. "Maybe." Tugger said.

"We have to get him back Tugger, I have a feeling Macavity is planning something big. Mistoffelees could get killed if we don't go after him." Munkustrap said. "We should go tell dad." Munkustrap nodded in agreement. They both stood up and walked back to the main clearing.

"… So it's decided nobody is to go after Mistoffelees, anyone who defies this order will be banished." Munkustrap and Tugger stopped when they heard this. "What!" Munkustrap yelled. "Munkustrap, Mistoffelees has left us, he said so himself. I know you love him, but you have to move on. He's gone." Old Deuteronomy said. "No dad, you don't understand. Me and Tugger know why Mistoffelees said those things." Munkustrap said. "Munkustrap, stop making excuses. Nobody is going after Mistoffelees and that's my final word." Old Deuteronomy said.

"No, no, no." Munkustrap ran from the clearing and into his den. "Dad, why couldn't you just listen to him?" Tugger said. "Tugger, he's in love with Mistoffelees, of course he's going to be making excuses of why we should go after Mistoffelees." Tugger stared at his father in disbelief. "Now Tugger, I know Mistoffelees is your best friend, but you should move on too. He's gone." Old Deuteronomy said. Tugger just shook his head and ran to Munkustrap's den.

Tugger found Munkustrap lying on his bed, crying. "Munk?" Munkustrap looked up at Tugger with his tearstained eyes. "What?" Munkustrap whispered. "Don't listen to dad, he just doesn't understand. However, we are not going to give up. We are going to get Mistoffelees back behind all the Jellicles backs and we are going to prove to them that it was Macavity was saying all those things."

Munkustrap stood up and nodded. "Yeah. We are going to get Mistoffelees back. Lets go." Munkustrap was about to walk out when Tugger put a paw on his shoulder. "But wait, what about that deal Macavity made." Tugger said. "Look, I'd rather die than see Mistoffelees being Macavity's prisoner." Munkustrap said. "Ok then. Lets go track down Mistoffelees or Macavity's scents." Tugger said.

They both left Munkustrap's den. When they entered the main clearing, they noticed that most of the Jellicles had dispersed. Old Deuteronomy was on the tyre talking to Skimbleshanks. "How are we going to get away without them noticing?" Munkustrap whispered to Tugger. "Leave it to me. Just follow my lead." Tugger said.

Munkustrap followed Tugger as he walked to the tyre. "Dad, we are going to our human's house." Tugger said. Old Deuteronomy looked at them suspiciously. "Why?" He asked them. "We just want to get away from all the events that have happened and we think a trip to our human's house will take our mind off of things." Munkustrap said. "Okay then. But be back by sunset." They both nodded and left.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Tugger said as soon as they were outside. Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah, now let's go find Mistoffelees." They both ran from the yard to track down Mistoffelees scent.

* * *

**Sorry if Old Deuteronomy made you mad.**

** Anyway, will Munkustrap and Tugger find Mistoffelees? We shall see.**


	5. Unsure and Suspicious

Mistoffelees opened his eyes and realised he was lying on the floor of the room. "Finally, you're awake."

Mistoffelees gets up and looks around he sees Macavity standing by the door. "Oh, sorry did I fall asleep?" Mistoffelees asked. "Yeah, you did, it's just gone past sunset." Macavity said. "Oh, sorry. What was your idea again? I don't exactly remember it." Mistoffelees said. Macavity grinned. "It doesn't matter now because you've already done it." Mistoffelees eyes widened. "What did I do?" Mistoffelees asked.

Macavity smiled. "Well, I possessed your mind, so that you could say exactly what I wanted you to say because I couldn't let you do it on your own. So you went to the junkyard and told them you were leaving the tribe and you were never going to return." Macavity said.

Mistoffelees stared at Macavity. "Oh, do you know how Munkustrap reacted to this?" Mistoffelees asked. "He was heartbroken when you told him it was over. He practically begged you to stay." Mistoffelees looked down. "Oh right."

Macavity smiled. "Well, now the Jellicles are out harms way, we can join forces and take over the world. So what do you say?" Macavity asked. Mistoffelees looked up. "Well, I never thought that I could rule the world." Mistoffelees said. "Come on, Mistoffelees, you won't be ruling the world alone. I'll be ruling it with you, little brother." Macavity said.

Mistoffelees nodded though he was still unsure about the whole ruling the world, but he did not want to be on Macavity's bad side. "Fine, I'll join forces with you." Mistoffelees said. "Excellent. You won't regret this Mistoffelees," Macavity said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Mistoffelees sat staring at the closed door. He wondered if Macavity would let him wonder around the lair now that he is on Macavity's side. He did not like being alone in the room.

He thought about the Jellicles and Munkustrap. Now that Mistoffelees knows the Jellicles will not be hurt and they will not be after him, he could stop worrying about them. Although he really did miss them, especially Munkustrap. He hoped Munkustrap was coping without him. He sighed and decided to go to sleep. He laid down on the cold stone floor and shut his eyes. His last thought of a tall, strong, silver tabby with black stripes.

"This is so annoying." Tugger said. Munkustrap and Tugger had been looking for a trace of Mistoffelees scent for hours and they had not found anything. "I know, but Mistoffelees could be in serious danger." Munkustrap said.

"Munk, it's getting late. We should probably go back to the yard and get some sleep." Tugger said. Munkustrap nodded "Yeah, sleep will do us good. Let's get back." They started walking back to the yard. "Dad is going to kill us when we get back." Tugger said. "We will just tell him we lost track of time at our human's house." Munkustrap said.

"Yeah, we should search for Mistoffelees tomorrow that way we will have a full day of searching." Tugger said. "Yep, I'm not giving up until Mistoffelees is found." Munkustrap said. They walked through the gates of the junkyard.

They stop when they notice everyone standing in the clearing staring at them. "MUNKUSTRAP! TUGGER! Where on earth have you been?" Old Deuteronomy yelled. "We were at our human's house, but we lost track of time. We're sorry." Munkustrap said.

Old Deuteronomy looked at both of them suspiciously "Very well, just don't let this happen again." He said. "Yes dad." Tugger said, while Munkustrap nodded. They both walked to Munkustraps den. Old Deuteronomy stared after them.

"Do you think they were telling the truth sir?" A voice said next to him. "I don't know, Skimble, but we should keep a close eye on them. I have a strange feeling they want to get Mistoffelees back." Old Deuteronomy said to the railway cat.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	6. Macavity's Threat and a Scent

Mistoffelees woke up when he heared the door open. "Morning sleepy head." A white Persian queen walked into the room carrying a ball. "Here's some breakfast." She said.

She placed a bowl, which contain three mice by Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees got up and looked at the queen. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Griddlebone, I work for Macavity." She said. "Oh, I'm Mistoffelees, Macavity's half brother." Mistoffelees said. "I know who you are, now eat."

Mistoffelees took a mouse from the bowl and began chewing on it. "Griddlebone, can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure." Griddlebone said. "What do you do here?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, I control all the operations for Macavity. I gather the Henchcats needed for the operation, tell them what they need to do. Then they go do it." She said. "Do you know how Macavity is planning to rule the world?" He asked. "I'm sorry Mistoffelees. I can't tell you that yet." Mistoffelees sighed. "Ok, I'm just a little unsure about all this. For some reason, it doesn't feel right to join forces with Macavity and try to rule the world." Mistoffelees confessed.

Griddlebone patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mistoffelees, everything will be alright." She said. "Anyway, I better get going. See you around Mistoffelees." She walked from the room.

Griddlebone walked through the hallways of the building and entered Macavity's throne room. Macavity was in there looking at some blueprints. "Macavity?" He looked up and smiled at Griddlebone. "Yes Griddle?" She walked up to him. "I need to talk to you about Mistoffelees." Griddlebone said.

"What?" Macavity asked. "He says he wasn't sure about everything and that he says it doesn't feel right to join forces with you and try to rule the world." She said. Macavity stared at her for minute."I see. Would you excuse me for a minute?" He said. "Sure."

Macavity walked out of the walked through the hallways and entered Mistoffelees room. Mistoffelees had just finished eating his last mouse. "Mistoffelees?" Macavity said. Mistoffelees looked up at him. "Yes Macavity?" Macavity walked up to him. "Do you miss the Jellicles?" He asked. "A little bit." Mistoffelees replied. "Do you want to return to them?" Macavity asked. "I would like to, you know just so I can be with Munkustrap again." Mistoffelees said.

Suddenly Macavity grabbed Mistoffelees and pushed him against a wall. He grabbed Mistoffelees throat. "You are not going to return to them. If you do go back there, I will kill Munkustrap. Do you understand?" Mistoffelees was choking from the lack of air he was getting, but he managed to nod his head because he feared for Munkustraps life.

Macavity let go of Mistoffelees and he fell to the ground gasping for air. "Good. Now I know I can trust you not go back to the Jellicles, you can wander around the lair, but you are not allowed to leave here without permission." He left the room leaving Mistoffelees to cry on the floor.

Munkustrap and Tugger both left Munkustrap's den. They started walking towards the gates when a voice called them. "Munkustrap, Tugger, where do you think you're going?" They both turned to see Old Deuteronomy sitting on the tyre. Several other Jellicles were out basking in the sun.

"We're going for a walk." Tugger said. "No, you're not. You two are to stay here." Old Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap turned to look at Tugger. "When I say run, run." Tugger nodded. "Well don't just stand there, why don't bask in the sun like the rest of us." Old Deuteronomy said.

"Run!" Munkustrap yelled. Both he and Tugger ran out of the yard and kept running. They did not check to see if anyone was following, they just kept running.

They stopped when they both were out of breath. "Look… there's … a… park… over … there." Munkustrap managed to say. They both walked to the park, which looked abandoned. They entered it and went to sit on a bench. "So, what now? I am guessing we cannot go back now. Dad will definitely kill us and he'll probably know that we've been searching for Mistoffelees." Tugger said, once he got his breath back.

"We don't go back. We stay out here until we find Mistoffelees. If we do not find him today, we will sleep here and continue to find him tomorrow. I am not going to give up until we have Mistoffelees and bring him home." Munkustrap said. "So, shall we continue our search?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded. "Yes, lets go." They leapt off the bench and left the park to continue there search for Mistoffelees.

Back at Macavity's lair, Mistoffelees walked around the building. He enters Macavity's throne room. Griddlebone is sitting on a red sofa reading a book while Macavity is looking over some blueprints. They both look up when Mistoffelees enters the room. Mistoffelees walked up to Macavity. "Uh, Macavity?"

"What is it?" Macavity said. "I haven't been outside in a while and I was wondering if I could go out for a walk. I won't go far; I just want a little walk." Mistoffelees said. Macavity thinks for a moment and then says, "Fine, but Griddlebone will have to go with you." Mistoffelees smiled. "Thanks Macavity." Griddlebone puts her book down and stands up "Come on then." She smiles at Mistoffelees. They both walked out of the building.

Mistoffelees smiled when he got his first breath of fresh air. They walked for a while before Griddlebone says "So Mistoffelees, why do you love Munkustrap?" Mistoffelees looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. "To make conversation." She said.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, I've always had a little thing for Munkustrap. He found me when I was abandoned. He protected me and taught me how to dance and sing. He did not mind that I was magical. He got Coricopat and Tantomile to help me control my magic. He was so kind and caring to me. I fell in love with him, but I never told him how I felt because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had." Mistoffelees said.

"Oh, that's cute. You two actually make a cute couple." She said. "Thanks, but it's kind of too late now. He probably thinks I don't love him anymore." Mistoffelees said sadly. "I'm sorry about that Mistoffelees, but I know you love him with all your heart. Otherwise, you would have run back to the yard by now." Griddlebone said. "I'm never going back to the yard. I do not want Munkustrap dead. I can't lose him." Mistoffelees said. They both continued with their walk.

"Nothing again. He can't be far, we've searched everywhere." Tugger said as he and Munkustrap continued to search. "We will find him, Tugger." Munkustrap stopped. Tugger stared at him looking confused. Munkustrap sniffed the air. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Mistoffelees." Tugger sniffed the air too and smiled. "He's near."

They followed the scent and sure enough, they found Mistoffelees walking across the street with Griddlebone. Munkustrap and Tugger ran across the street to them.

Mistoffelees heard something running towards him. He turned and was embraced into a hug. "Oh Mistoffelees, I've found you." Mistoffelees gulped when he heard that voice. "Munkustrap?" He mumbled into the tabbies shoulder.

Munkustrap stopped hugging Mistoffelees and smiled at the conjuring cat. They turned when they heard a muffled scream. Mistoffelees panicked when he saw Tugger had hold of Griddlebone. He covered her mouth with his paw, so that she could not scream for help.

"Come on Mistoffelees, we're taking you home." Munkustrap said as he went to grab Mistoffelees arm. Mistoffelees shook it off. "Munk, you don't understand. I can't." He said. "What? Of course you can. Now come on." Munkustrap grabbed Mistoffelees arm and this time he had a stronger hold.

"Uh, Munk, what about this one?" Tugger asked. "Knock her unconscious. It will give us time to get back to the yard before she runs of Macavity." Munkustrap said.

Mistoffelees face turns to pure horror when Tugger knocks Griddlebone to unconscious. Before she succumbed to darkness, she had seen Mistoffelees face. "Now, come on Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said as he pulled Mistoffelees arm, he found that it was hard to as Mistoffelees stood his ground.

"Munk, I can't. Macavity he will…" Munkustrap placed a hand on Mistoffelees mouth. "Don't worry Misto, he won't hurt you again. I'll protect you." Munkustrap pulled onto Mistoffelees again, but Mistoffelees stood his ground. "Tugger, can you give me a hand with him?" Tugger nodded and grabbed Mistoffelees other arm. Together they dragged Mistoffelees along with them.

Mistoffelees was terrified as the two toms dragged him along.

* * *

**Yay, Munkustrap and Tugger have found Mistoffelees, but Mistoffelees is obviously terrified.**

**I would have updated this earlier, but I was travelling for about 6 hours to stay with my dad.**

**Anyway, chapter 7 will be coming soon.**


	7. Mistoffelees Stays, Macavity Plots

In the junkyard, Old Deuteronomy was pacing in front of the tyre. He was furious that Munkustrap and Tugger had run off.

"Forgive me for saying this sir, but I think they're looking for Mistoffelees." Demeter said. Old Deuteronomy glanced at her for a second before continuing to pace. "I know Demeter; I had suspected that they wanted to get Mistoffelees back." Old Deuteronomy said. "Sir, are you going to banish them from the tribe?" Jelly asks. "I don't know." Old Deuteronomy says.

He stopped pacing and sits on the tyre. He looked at all the Jellicles who were all gathered in the clearing. "Maybe, they had a good reason for going after Mistoffelees." Jenny said. "I should probably let them explain themselves when they get back." Old Deuteronomy said.

Coricopat and Tantomile turned to look at the gate. "I believe it is Munkustrap, Tugger and Mistoffelees." They said together. The whole of the tribe stared at the gates and a minute later Munkustrap and Tugger came through them dragging a terrified looking Mistoffelees.

The tribe could hear Munkustrap telling him "Everything's alright Mistoffelees. You're home now, you're safe." When they reached the centre of the clearing, Old Deuteronomy stood up on the tyre. "Munkustrap, would you care to explain why you have brought Mistoffelees back." He asked. Munkustrap nodded. "Yes sir." Munkustrap began to tell the tribe that Mistoffelees was possessed.

Back at Macavity's lair, Macavity was busy looking over some blue prints. He heard the door open, but he did not look up. "Macavity?" He smiled when he heard Griddlebone's voice. He looked up and his smile faded when he saw she was alone.

"Where's Mistoffelees?" He asked. "They took him. Munkustrap and Tugger took him." She said. Macavity became furious. "No! They are going to pay for this." Macavity yelled as he began to walk from the room.

"Mac, before you go, Mistoffelees did try and get away. He also looked horrified when Tugger knocked me unconscious." Griddlebone told him. Macavity looked curiously at her. "Mac, what are you thinking?" Griddlebone asked.

"Mistoffelees didn't go there because he wanted to; he was forced so I shouldn't kill Munkustrap because he was forced into something he didn't want to do. However, those Jellicles will need to pay for taking him." Macavity told her. Griddlebone nodded. "Yes they will need to pay."

Macavity smiled. "Griddle, I believe some of my Henchcats have been dying to beat up some cats for a while." Macavity said. "Yes they have, so are you thinking of taking some of the Jellicles?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity nodded. "Gather some Henchcats; we're going to the junkyard."

"Oh, is this true Mistoffelees? Did Macavity possess you?" Old Deuteronomy asked Mistoffelees. "Yes sir, he did." Mistoffelees mumbled.

"Well then, Mistoffelees you can continue to stay with us." Old Deuteronomy said. Mistoffelees nodded. "Munkustrap, Tugger, I do believe you can let go of Mistoffelees." Munkustrap and Tugger both released Mistoffelees arms.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go back. He will come back, I know he will and he could possibly kill you all. Please let me go back, I don't want to see any of you dead." Mistoffelees said.

He turned and started walking towards the gates. A paw held his shoulder to stop him. He knew whose paw it was. "Munk, I love you with all my heart, but I don't want to lose you. I have to go back." Mistoffelees said.

Munkustrap turns Mistoffelees to face him. He placed a paw under Mistoffelees chin and tilted it up. He moved his head forward and pressed his lips onto Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees returned the kiss because he missed kissing Munkustrap and he thought that this might be the last kiss they will have in a while.

Once they parted Munkustrap said, "You are not leaving me again. I will not let you." Mistoffelees shook his head. "Munk please, he will not hesitate to kill you. Please, I can't lose you." Mistoffelees begged. "Then, go back in the evening and stay for a couple of hours." Munkustrap said.

"Fine, but in two hours I'm leaving. I don't want to because I would rather stay with you, but I have to for your safety and the tribes." Mistoffelees said. "Okay then. Do you want to go to my den?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees smiled. "I would like to very much." Munkustrap took Mistoffelees paw and lead him to his den.

The rest of the tribe dispersed then. However, none of the tribe realised that they were being watched.

"Mac, what do you think of Mistoffelees suggestion? Should we let him come back to us in 2 hours or should we take him now?" Griddlebone said. They had both heard Mistoffelees and Munkustraps conversation. "Let him come back in the evening. However, once he leaves, I want you and the Henchcats to take the cats that I told you to take. Okay?" Macavity said. She nodded. "okay Mac."

"Stay here and keep watch. Remember as soon as Mistoffelees leaves, take them." Macavity said. Griddlebone and the Henchcats that were there nodded. Macavity stood up and left.

Back in Munkustraps den, Munkustrap and Mistoffelees both laid exhausted in the bed. Mistoffelees was cuddled up in Munkustraps arms. They were both facing each other. "That was amazing." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap smiled. "Yeah, so glad we were finally able to have a chance to do it."

Mistoffelees grinned. "I love you Munkustrap." Mistoffelees said. "I love you too Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees leaned forward and began kissing Munkustrap passionately. Munkustrap returned the kiss.

Once they parted Munkustrap said, "So, we have still time. Do you want to do it again?" Mistoffelees began to climb on top of Munkustrap. He grinned. "Of course."

Outside, Tugger was casually walking around. He walked past Munkustrap's den, he stopped when he heard grunting and Mistoffelees saying Munkustraps name. Tugger smiled and continued his walk. "That's my brother." He said to himself.

An hour later, Mistoffelees and Munkustrap left Munkustrap's den. They walked to the gates. They stopped when they reached the gates and turned to face one another. "Munkustrap, whatever happens, I will always love you." Mistoffelees said. "Mistoffelees, I will always love you too, no matter what." Munkustrap said. "Well I better go." Mistoffelees said. "I hope to see you again soon." Munkustrap said. "I hope so too." Mistoffelees said.

They both kissed each other goodbye before going their separate ways.

Once Mistoffelees was out of sight and Munkustrap returned to his den, Griddlebone and the Henchcats moved towards the Junkyard.

* * *

**So, which cats does Macavity want? How will Mistoffelees react to this? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I went on a family outing all day.**


	8. Punishment

Mistoffelees enters Macavity's lair. He walks through the corridor and enters Macavity's throne room. He is surprised to see just Macavity there, but he soon begins to worry. He stops a foot from the door and says nothing.

Macavity, who is sitting on his throne, stares at him. They are both left staring at one another in an awkward silence. After a minute Macavity says. "I know you were at the junkyard." Mistoffelees eyes become terrified when he heard this. "Munkustrap and Tugger took me. I tried to stop them but they dragged me all the way to the junkyard." Mistoffelees said.

Macavity nods. "I also know of the suggestion you made. That you would stay there for two hours and return to me." Macavity said. "Are you going to hurt Munkustrap because I stayed?" Mistoffelees asks.

"No because first of all, you were forced to go to the junkyard and you tried to get away, according to Griddlebone." Macavity said. "Yes I did." Mistoffelees said. "By the way, I did come to the junkyard with Griddlebone because I didn't know whether or not I should take you back then. However, when I heard that you were going to return to me in two hours, I decided to let you." Macavity said. Mistoffelees smiled. "Thanks Mac." He said. "You are my half brother. I have to give you a little bit of happiness every now and again." Macavity said. Mistoffelees grins.

Mistoffelees looks around the room. He wonders where Griddlebone and Macavity's Henchcats are. "Where is Griddlebone and your Henchcats?" Mistoffelees asks. "Doing a little job for me." Macavity replies. Mistoffelees nods. He decides to go and read a book on the red sofa.

An hour later, they hear yelling from outside the room. "Ah, they're back." Macavity said. Mistoffelees looks at the door and wonders what job Macavity wanted Griddlebone and his Henchcats to do.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Mistoffelees nearly falls off the seat when he sees Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina and Coricopat being dragged in. "We got them Mac." Griddlebone said as she walked in front of the Henchcats dragging the four Jellicles.

"Good work Griddle and you Henchcats." Macavity said. He turns to look at Mistoffelees. He smiles when he sees Mistoffelees in shock. "I'm guessing you know these cats."

Mistoffelees nods. "Why are they here?" He asks. "Because Mistoffelees, they still took you away from me. Therefore, I have to punish the Jellicles and this will be there punishment. The fact that I have taken four members of their tribe, including one of Old Deuteronomy's sons. I would have got Munkustrap instead but seeing as you were forced to go to the junkyard, I decided you didn't need to be hurt or punished, Mistoffelees." Macavity said.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Let them go and I'll take their punishment. You can beat me up or do whatever you want to me. Just let them go." Macavity stares him as does the other cats in the room. "You want me to let them go, so you can take their punishment instead?" Mistoffelees nods.

Macavity thinks for a moment. "How about no. But thanks for the suggestion." Macavity laughs. "Take them to the cells and lock them up in the same cell, but don't touch them yet." The Henchcats dragged the four Jellicles off.

Mistoffelees watched them being dragged off. He felt sorry them. "Why Demeter, Bombalurina and Coricopat? I understand why you took Tugger but why the other three?" Mistoffelees asked. "Demeter and I have some unfinished business to be taken care of." Mistoffelees gasped remembering the last time Demeter was kidnap by Macavity. He had hurt her so badly, that she refuses to be mated with anyone.

"And I took Bombalurina and Coricopat because I felt like it and my Henchcats have been dying to beat up some cats." Mistoffelees felt even more sorry for the four Jellicles. He knew they were not going to have it easy. "What are you going to do to Tugger?" Mistoffelees asked. "He'll get a punishment he'll never forget." Mistoffelees gulped. "Now go back to your room." Mistoffelees nodded and walk towards his room.

Back at the junkyard, everyone was panicking. "We've got to find them." Tantomile yelled. She was so worried about her brother. "I know Tantomile, but we've got to stay calm, panicking will get us nowhere." Munkustrap told the worried queen.

Munkustrap was worried too. He knew Macavity had taken the four Jellicles, but he knew his brother was not going to have it easy because he helped to take Mistoffelees away. He was glad Old Deuteronomy had left while Mistoffelees was here, otherwise he might have gotten kidnapped.

"We have to split up and search for them. Everyone except Jenny, Jelly, Skimbleshanks and the kittens goes." Everyone nodded. They all left the junkyard except Jenny, Jelly, Skimbleshanks and the kittens.

Tugger watched as the door to the cell shut. He was scared; he had no idea what was going to happen to them. The four Jellicles huddled closely. "What's going to happen to us?" Bombalurina said. "I don't know." Tugger said.

He wrapped his arm around the scarlet queen. "I'm scared." Coricopat said. He had his arm around Demeter, who looked absolutely terrified. She gave a shriek when Macavity opened the cell door. "Nobody move or Mistoffelees will be the one to pay." Macavity said. They all nodded.

Macavity smiled, he knew they would fall for that threat. He was not really going to hurt Mistoffelees. The four Jellicles watched as the Henchcats carried a red mattress in the room. They placed it on the floor and walked to the four terrified cats. They grabbed Demeter and pulled her towards the mattress. Coricopat was just about to move to get her when Macavity said. "Don't even think about it."

The three huddled closer together and watched as the Henchcats placed Demeter on the mattress. The Henchcats left and Demeter stared at Macavity as he began to advance towards her. "As you may remember you and I have some unfinished business."

Demeter whimpered. She knew what Macavity was going to do. The others turned their heads when they watched Macavity get into position on top of Demeter. They covered their ears trying to block out the noise of Macavity grunting and Demeter screaming.

Back at the junkyard, everyone returned. Nobody could find any trace of the four cat's scents. Munkustrap sighed. "We will look again tomorrow." He said. The Jellicles nodded their heads and began heading towards their dens. Munkustrap sat on the tyre.

He wished Macavity took him instead of Tugger. He also wishes that Macavity had not taken the other three as well. Munkustrap looked the sky. "Everlasting cat, I begging you bring to them back. None of them deserves this. They have never done anything bad. Please bring Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina, Coricopat and Mistoffelees home." Munkustrap sighed. He got up and walked to his den.

* * *

**Poor Demeter. Anyway, next chapter will be coming soon.**


	9. I'll be fine

Mistoffelees sat on the floor of his room listening to Demeter's screams. Mistoffelees feared for his friends. He wanted to help them. He wanted Macavity to stop hurting them.

As he sat, he tried to think of ways to help them escape. He smiled when a thought crossed his mind. He remembered that he could teleport people to different locations. He decided he was going to teleport the four Jellicles back. Mistoffelees knows that Macavity will punish him for this, but he does not care just as long as his friends are safe. Another thought crossed his mind. 'What if Macavity goes to the junkyard and kills Munkustrap?' Mistoffelees panics for a minute.

He then thinks that he better tell the others that as soon as they get back to the junkyard that they should tell the Jellicles to go into hiding for a month. He smiled. Now he could save his friends and keep Munkustrap out of harms way.

One hour later, Griddlebone enters Mistoffelees room. "Macavity says you can wonder around the lair now." Mistoffelees smiles at her. She smiles back and leaves the room. Mistoffelees gets up off the floor and leaves the room. He goes into Macavity's throne room. Macavity is sitting on his throne. "Macavity, can I go see the four Jellicles?" Mistoffelees asked. "Sure. Griddle, take him to them."

Mistoffelees follows Griddlebone down some stairs and through a door. She opens the cell door to where the four Jellicles are. "Griddle, can you wait outside the door, so we could have a little bit of privacy please?" Mistoffelees asks. "Sure thing Mistoffelees." Griddlebone said. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Mistoffelees turned to face the four Jellicles.

Bombalurina was finishing cleaning her sister's wounds. Tugger and Coricopat stared at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees walks to them. "Can you link arms? I'm going to teleport you guys back to the junkyard." Mistoffelees said. They all linked arms. "What about you?" Tugger asks him.

"I'll be fine but you guys need to go. By the way, when you get back to the junkyard you will need to tell the Jellicles to go into hiding for about a month. Otherwise, Macavity will come back and it will be a lot worse for them." Mistoffelees said. "Right now, concentrate on the junkyard." They all nod. Mistoffelees places his paws on the linked arms. He summons his magic and begins to concentrate on teleporting them to the junkyard.

Suddenly, there was a pop and the four Jellicles had vanished. Mistoffelees smiled that his magic worked. He stood up and left the cell. He opened the door and sm**i**led at Griddlebone who was sitting on the steps. She smiled back at Mistoffelees and stands up. Mistoffelees quickly walks up the stairs. He walks through Macavity's throne room and into the corridor. He enters his room and sits on the floor. He faces the door and waits.

Back at the junkyard, the four Jellicles appeared in the middle of the clearing. They smiled that it worked, but they all feared for Mistoffelees life.

The other Jellicles heard something in the clearing, so they came out of their dens to inspect. They were overjoyed when they saw the four Jellicles. Munkustrap went up to his brother and gave him a hug. He was happy that his brother was back, but he is still a little sad that Mistoffelees is not back.

When they part, Tugger said, "Mistoffelees says we have to go into hiding, otherwise Macavity will come back and it will be a lot worse for us." Munkustrap nods in agreement. "It would be better if we hid in pairs." They all nod in agreement.

Five minutes later, the Jellicles are all paired up. Munkustrap and Tugger, Coricopat and Tantomile, Demeter and Bombalurina, Victoria and Plato, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Alonzo and Cassandra, Asparagus and Jellylorum, Admetus and Exotica. Skimbleshanks and Jennydots said they'd take the kittens, Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, with them. "In one week, we shall all meet in Old Deuteronomy's human house. I recommend none of you go and hide in your human houses." Munkustrap said. They all nodded and left, going in different directions.

Mistoffelees stared at the door. He heard Macavity give an enraged yell. Mistoffelees guessed that Griddlebone went to the cell and found it empty. The door burst open and Macavity entered with Griddlebone and a few Henchcats. He glared at Mistoffelees. "You."

He strode over Mistoffelees and picked him up by his neck. Mistoffelees struggled to breathe as Macavity had a tight grip on his throat. "You used your magic and teleported them back didn't you." Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, you are going to pay for this." He threw Mistoffelees to a wall. Mistoffelees gave a cry of pain when his back smashed against the wall.

Macavity went to Mistoffelees and grabbed his head fur. He forced Mistoffelees head up. "Well seen as you'd rather be with your jellicle friends. I guess I don't need you any more." Macavity said. "So you're going to let me go." Mistoffelees said.

Macavity grinned. "Nope, I have a much better idea." With a pop, they appear in the middle of forest by a fast flowing river. He grabs Mistoffelees by the throat and holds him above the fast flowing river. "Any last words."

Mistoffelees smiled at him. "If I can't live Macavity, then neither can you." Mistoffelees pointed his fingers at Macavity. Lightning shot out of them and hit Macavity's chest. Macavity lost his grip on Mistoffelees as he fell to the floor dead.

Mistoffelees falls into the river and began moving with it. Water kept pouring into his mouth and he found it hard to get a gasp of air. Mistoffelees tried to use his magic to teleport himself away, but his magic was useless if he was wet. Mistoffelees knew this was it for him. Therefore, he closed his eyes and remembered his time spent with Munkustrap. He smiled at the thoughts. He saw them slowly dim as he lost consciousness.

He managed to think 'Sorry Munkustrap.' before everything went dark.

* * *

**Uh-oh, is Mistoffelees dead? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Next chapter will be the final chapter.**


	10. Presto!

**Final chapter.**

* * *

Munkustrap and Tugger ran through the streets. "I know exactly where we could hide." Tugger said. "Where?" Munkustrap asked. "Remember that forest, we used to go to when we were kits." Tugger said. Munkustrap smiled. "Tugger, you are a genius." Tugger grinned. "I know."

They ran a few more miles until they reached the edge of the forest. "We're here." Tugger said. They both entered the forest. They walked up a path through the trees. The path led to a small clearing, which was by a flowing river.

The two toms stopped when they saw something, which was washed up by the side of the river. "What the heck is that?" Tugger wondered. Munkustrap shrugged and walked up to the thing. Tugger stayed where he was and watched Munkustrap approached the thing. "I think it's a cat." Munkustrap said, as he got closer.

He stopped when he noticed the look of the cat looked very familiar. He noticed it had white on the tip of his tail; the paws were white except the right one. Munkustrap knelt by the cat and turned him over to look at his front.

He gasped when he saw who it was. "Who is it?" Tugger asked when he heard Munkustraps gasp. "It's Mistoffelees." Tugger ran up to Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. He gasped when he saw Mistoffelees.

Munkustrap shook Mistoffelees. "Mistoffelees? Wake up. You're safe now." Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees did not move. Munkustrap opened Mistoffelees mouth and breathed in it. Mistoffelees did nothing. "No, no, no. Please Everlasting Cat no." Munkustrap cried.

Tugger went to check Mistoffelees pulse. He shook his head when he felt nothing. Tears poured down Munkustrap's face. The love of his life was gone. Tugger could not help but cry too as he knelt beside Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. "Not Mistoffelees. Not my Mistoffelees." Munkustrap sobbed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice said. A cat walked through the white fog. "Hello? Can anyone tell me where I am?" The cat turned when he heard movement to his right. He watched as a cat appeared.

"Hello Mistoffelees." The cat said. "Everlasting Cat." Mistoffelees gasped. The cat nodded. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Mistoffelees asked. "You are neither dead nor alive. In fact you're in the middle." Everlasting Cat said. "In the middle? What does that mean?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Let me explain Mistoffelees. Right now, your body is dead, but your spirit is alive." Everlasting Cat said. "Good cats like you, who die young, are allowed to make a choice. To either go up to the Heaviside Layer or go back to their body and remain alive until their time is up." Mistoffelees stared at the Everlasting Cat.

"So, I have a choice to make." Mistoffelees said. "Yes, you can either die or live. The choice is up to you and only you." The Everlasting Cat said. Mistoffelees smiled, knowing exactly what he will choose.

"No, why did this happen to him? He was such a kind, caring cat. He doesn't deserve to die not yet." Munkustrap sobbed. "I know Munk. He will be missed." Tugger said. "I just wish I could hear his voice again, just for a minute." Munkustrap said.

"Would you prefer to hear it longer? Maybe like forever" A voice said. "Forever would be wonderful." Munkustrap stopped. He looked at Tugger who looked just as confused as he did.

They both looked down at Mistoffelees, whose eyes were open. He smiled. "Mistoffelees, you're alive." Munkustrap said. He was so happy his love was not dead. "Yes, I believe I am." Munkustrap leant down and kissed the tux. Mistoffelees returned the kiss.

Tugger watched the two for a bit before he cleared his throat. The two toms parted and looked at Tugger. "Hey Tugger." Mistoffelees grinned. "Hey sparkles." Tugger said. They both laughed.

Mistoffelees sat up and went to give Tugger a hug. Munkustrap decided to join in on the hug. They hugged for a minute and then they parted. "Mistoffelees, what happened to you after we left?" Tugger asked.

"Well, after I teleported you, I quickly went to my room before Macavity found out. Once he did find out, he was furious. He came to my room and guessed that I was behind your disappearance. He decided that he had no use for me anymore, so I asked if I could go. He said no and teleported me to this forest. He held me so that I was hanging above the river. He asked if I had any last words and I told him if 'I can't live, then neither can he.' Then I shot lightening through my fingers. It hit his chest and he fell down dead. He had released his grip on me, so I fell into the river and now you can kind of guess what happened next. I was unconscious and I got washed up here." Mistoffelees said.

The two toms just stared at Mistoffelees for a moment. "You killed Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees nodded. "Yep and now he's gone forever." Tugger grinned. "Mistoffelees, you are one awesome cat." Tugger said. Mistoffelees smiled. "Thanks Tug."

"Well, seeing as we can't let the others know that Macavity is gone, we'll just have to stay here until we meet them at Old Deuteronomy's human's house in a weeks time." Munkustrap said. "Well, if that's the case, I don't want you to love making here. I do not want exactly be grossed out for a week. Don't get me wrong, you guys are perfect for each other, it's just it's better to do it in the privacy of your den." Tugger said.

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap both laughed at this. Tugger just shrugged and joined in on the laughing.

A week went by pretty fast and all the Jellicles were at Old Deuteronomy's human house. Munkustrap had told Mistoffelees to wait outside, so that he could give him a good entrance. Mistoffelees listened as Munkustrap told the Jellicles to be quiet. "Now, before we begin with conversations and catch ups. I'd like to make an announcement or rather someone else would like to make an announcement." That was Mistoffelees cue.

"Presto." He said, as he appeared right next to Munkustrap. Everyone was overjoyed to see the original conjuring cat standing next to Munkustrap. "Before you come up to him and give him hugs. Mistoffelees, is there something you would like to say?" Munkustrap smiled at him.

Mistoffelees smiled back at him and then turned to face the tribe. "Macavity is dead. I killed him myself. We can now go back to the junkyard and never have to worry about him ever again."

Everyone cheered and smiled when they heard this. Most of the cats now started going up to Mistoffelees and giving him a hug. After the final hug, Old Deuteronomy said, "Well this calls for a celebration back at the junkyard." All the Jellicles cheered and started making their way to the junkyard.

Two hours later, most of the cats were dancing around. Munkustrap watched as Mistoffelees danced with Jemima. He smiled. "So, are you going to ask him or not?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "I will, I just have to find the opportune moment, Tugger." Tugger stood beside him. "Well, why not after this song finishes? I'll take Jemmy away from him and you go up to him and ask him." Tugger said. "Okay I will." They both smiled at each other and then watched the other cats dance.

When the song finished Tugger and Munkustrap walked up to Jemima and Mistoffelees. Tugger held his paw out. "Jemima, may I have the honour of having the next dance with you?" Jemima blushed. "Of course Tugger." She took his paw and he led her away.

"Mistoffelees can I ask you something?" Munkustrap asked. "Of course, Munkustrap." The Jellicles had heard them and turned to watch what Munkustrap was going to ask him. "Will you…" Munkustrap went red when he realised everyone was watching.

"Munk, just ask him already." Munkustrap gave a quick glare in Tuggers direction before he turned to look at Mistoffelees again. Mistoffelees stared at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Will you… Will you become my mate?"

Mistoffelees face was blank. He turned to look at the others, who all nodded. He looked back at Munkustrap and smiled. "Of course I will." Munkustrap grinned. They both wrapped their arms around the other and kissed passionately. They broke apart to hear the sounds of wolf-whistles and cat-calls. They both stared lovingly into the others eyes. "I love you Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees smiled. "I love you too Munkustrap." Mistoffelees rested his head on Munkustraps chest.

Munkustrap was happy. Macavity was gone, so the Jellicles could finally live in peace and harmony without worrying about Macavity turning up and hurting them. He was also happy that he was going to be mated with Mistoffelees. Nothing could change how happy Munkustrap was at that moment.

**The End**

* * *

**It's done. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**


End file.
